Shauna's Revenge
by Montythemistro
Summary: Sequal to New Enimies, New Mission, New Powers, New Titansby me. MUST read it before this or you won't understand, maybe some DxZ and LxS depends on review input  sometimes i find it hard to think of ways to put in love scenes
1. The Takings

**Chapter 1: The Takings**

**Lok's House (Inherited from Dante) 5 years after the death of Rssimov and Wind, Sophie and Lok are Married...ahhhhhhh.**

Lok woke up after another nightmare but didn't open his eyes, he felt for his wife. Knowing she was there he opened his eyes and left the bedroom, he entered the bathroom and washed his face. The nightmares were getting worse, they started at new years and were bareable but they had become worse. In the nightmares all he could see was a face, he recognised it but didn't it was like he had seen them before but it was a very long time ago. Then he heard Sophie scream.

He immediately ran back into the bedroom without drying his dripping face. He could see shadows 'gripping' at Sophie's body, she was screaming but was gagged by more shadows. Lok ran to the shadows trying to rip them off her but they were as hard and cold as steel, he shouted Dragonfist and his hand impacted the shadows. The shadows flexed and appeared to be about to break but they flexed back into position. The shadows had begun to drag Sophie out the window, she had stopped struggling and she just stared at Lok as he attempted to reassure her and break the dark binds. "I won't lose you again" he said recalling 5 years earlier "I just won't!", Lok made one final effort to break the binds which ended in failure. "Sooopppphhhhhiiiieee!" he shouted as he watched her fly out the window, she flew into the arms of a hooded figure who looked up to him and was suddenly devoured by shadows which when seperated revealed no-one; it was as if the person had teleported. It didn't take long for long to remember the face and the name, it was the face of his nightmares, it was Shauna.

**Meanwhile in Dante's country house (Bought after his retirement) Dante and Zhalia are married.**

Dante was normally awake at 4am to go jogging til 7am but today he optede to not put his alarm on and sleep in. Zhalia was also very active and got up at 5am to go running, but she was a lot more disciplined and NEVER opted for a lie in. Dante woke up to the sound of their bedroom window smashing, he jumped out of bed ready for battle. He found Zhalia in her jogging clothes slumped against the opposite wall unconscious, he looked back at the window she had just come through. He saw a swarm of shadows make their way through the window, they forced him onto a wall and pinned him their, he tried every power he could think of but none of them worked. He watched in anguish as Zhalia's unconscious body was gently lifted by more shadows out the window, "Were retired!" he said angrily to himelf. After Zhalia had been safely carried out of the window Dante's holds were released and he rushed to the window and looked out, a hooded figure looked back at him and was momentarily covered by shadows before they parted to reveal nothing. He remembered the face from 8 years earlier "...Shauna" he whispered, he got dressed and headed for the city, Guggenheim was his first stop.

**Author Note**

**Sorry bout the long wait, i had the worst case of writers block ever recorded, review please, give me ideas and finally i decided to change my mind about writing the whole story at once, i'm just not creative enough.**

**Monty**


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting – WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PREQUAL TO THIS, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SPOILER FROM THE PREVIOUS BOOK**

**Guggenheim's Personal Home****  
**Dante burst into the home at blistering pace nearly shattering the door with the power of his Nimblefire. Immediately he was greeted by the growl of Bulregard and he simply patted him on the head as he shot by, _That dog always loved me _Dante smiled as he ran and then he concentrated on his current task, finding and talking to Guggenheim.

"Guggenheim!" Dante shouted as he entered the now dimly lit bedroom due to the lighting of his Nimblefire.

"Dante!" said Guggenheim through the darkness "I thought you were retired, what are you doing here?"

Dante knelt, all out of breath "She…She took her Guggenheim" a tear rolled down his face and dropped to the ground "She took Zhalia"

Guggenheim was at his side in an instant "What! Who, who did this Dante?"

"It was…" Dante broke down and began to stutter "Sh…Sh…Sh…"

"Shauna?" Asked Guggenheim, Dante nodded and looked into Guggenheim's large inquisitive eyes.

"Help me get her back" Dante said with a new found confidence.

Guggenheim gave him a reassuring look "I will, but first we need to get the team back together, me and you can't do this alone." At that moment Lok appeared at the doorway with the blue glow of Hyperstide around his feet; he was just as tired as Dante had been. It seemed he was more composed though.

"They took Sophie Guggenheim we HAVE to find her!" He said urgently

"This is an attack on the team" said Guggenheim as if he had been enlightened, "Let's get started on finding out about what happened with Shauna after the incident that you two sorted out those years ago."

"Yes" said Dante and Lok in unison, over the next hours of the night they worked in an attempt to figure out where Shauna had been all those years ago when Rassimov and Wind were killed; through sleepless work they realized that she must have been in hibernation or restraints, Shauna would never miss a fight on purpose. Then there was a tapping at the window…

Dante opened the window and Solwing entered, it flapped erratically as if trying to say something urgently, it turned to Dante and stared at him, sending a telepathic message; There was a silence as both Guggenheim and Lok awaited Dante to relay the message, as time wore on tension filled the ir and Dante's face began to scrunch up into a face of rage. He turned to both of them as Solwing returned to its amulet. "This is not going to be easy" he said with a voice of sorrow "Lok, I need to know that if anything happens to me you will not stop looking for Zhalia?"

"I will, what did Solwing say?" Lok said

Dante ignored the question, "Good, now keep doing research, I am going after Shauna." In a moment Dante was out the window and burning the grass with Nimblefire . Lok had seen those eyes before, they were the same ones that caused Dante to get himself captured last time they faced the Bloodspiral, he would have to work quickly, before Dante got himself killed. Lok turned to Guggenheim "Let's get started"

"Yes… Let's, before Dante decides that he should release that anger he keeps stored for special occasions" Guggenheim stared at the faint glow of Dante's feet in the distance "This is going to get bad, I can feel it."

**Author Note  
Thought I'd continue this due to some encouragement after an age long break, I have changed my writing style slightly but I think it is still up to standard, Reviews are welcome as usual and ideas are also wanted, hope you like it.**


End file.
